Naruto Cast Meets   Pt1
by Krisymkk
Summary: What happens when the naruto cast meets a certain creature from sesame street? It's kind of a parody, and It's going to make you think I'm a complete nut case. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Naruto Cast Meets Elmo

Elmo: I'm Evil!

Krisymkk: Yes you are.

Elmo: I don't feel like doing the disclaimer. You do it.

Krisymkk: But that's your job!!!

Elmo: (raises knife and smirks) But I told you to do it didn't I?

Krisymkk: (clears throat and looks nervously at Elmo)OK, I own nothing. I do not own the greatness that is Naruto, nor do I own Elmo.

Elmo: Ok, on with the story that tells of my greatness.

* * *

The Naruto Cast Meets Elmo 

Chapter 1

Konoha used to be a peaceful place, full of laughter. But when _he_ came, everything changed. There was no more laughing, and no one liked to stay out past dark.

_He _had come to be known by the name of...

ELMO!!!!!!!!!

He had red fur, and seemed to be just a regular stuffed animal that you could play with like a puppet. But the people of Konaha knew better. If you ever hugged Elmo, it could very well bee the last thing you ever do.

See, everything started when a little girl around five years old hugged an innocent looking red stuffed animal, when she screamed and fell over dead. The stuffed Elmo didn't move, but as soon as people left to get the ANBU, he got up and left. No one thought anything of the missing Elmo from tthe crime scene, at least, not then.

There were other cases where an Elmo was involved,and people started to realize that there was a murdering stuffed animal on the loose (A/N: Does everyone think I'm crazy yet?).

Eventually, Elmo took over Konoha, Killing Tsunade in the process.

Elmo is evil, and it seemed and it seemed that there was no hope for the villigers.

Well, at least until Naruto and friends had had enough.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was really just a preview to see how its going to go. If this one goes well, I'm going to do a whole series. Please Read & Review so I know whether or not to continue. Please, no flames. But I must have at least 5 reviews before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Elmo: If Krisymkk didn't own Naruto in the last chapter, then she sure doesn't own it now.h

* * *

Elmo sat in Tsunade's former chair, at her former desk.

What a foolish woman. For someone who was supposed to be powerful, she was so week in the end. After all, she had fallen into his trap. She had hugged him.

Elmo snickered. That was part of his plan, to overcome people with his general cuteness.In fact, he had almost succeeded in overcoming the pink haird girl. What was her name again? Oh, yes Sakura, or something. He had almost succeeded, but the blonde kid, Naruto, had intervened. Telling Sakura that he was much better to hug than the little red thing, ultimately getting Elmo drooped so that Sakure coud punch him.

Elmo swore to get the blonde kid. One, for making it where he couldn't kill Sakura. Two, for calling him a "little red thing." And three, for getting him dropped on the ground. Elmo _still_ hadn't gotten all the dirt off of himself.

That's why Elmo swore to make Naruto pay.

* * *

Naruto was begining to get _very_ suspicious of this little red creature that kept popping up everywhere in Konoha, right before a major crime. First, Tsunade had hugged him right before she had been disappeared. Second, the little girl had been hugging a red thing before she had been murdered. Something was going on, and the red creature had something to do with it. then when Sakura had picked it up to cuddle it, he could've sworn he saw an evil glint in it's eyes, and that he heard it smirk. That's why he had had to make Sakura drop the _thing_ quick, and saying that he was much better to hug was just the way to do it. Of course, it had gotten him punched to kingdom come, but that was a small price to pay, for saving Sakura's life.

Some people would say that he had gotten suspicious, but as more and more of the crimes were comitted, he was sure that he was right. He began to wonder what exactly had happened to Tsunade, and all of the other higher ups. They were supposeed to be some of the best ninja around, and Tsunade herself was one of the three legendary sannin. Something was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. But first, he needed to know if anyone else thought the same as he did.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as everyone went inside. Lately, no one had been staying out past dark. In fact, hardly anyone had been coming out of their houses at all. even the capable shinobi of Konoha had not been seen lately. Shikamaru was not entirely sure of the reason for this. It could've been that they were scared of the ruthless murderer who had been roaming the streets, but he didn't think that that was likely. After all, most of them had went up against many enemies and survived without much damage done.

What had happened, he thought, was that they had all _conveniately_ been sent on missions right before all of this. After all, no one had seen Tsunade in a while. Not even her apprentice, Sakura. Shikamaru was not sure if anyone else had noticed these things or not, but he was sure that they all tied together in some way. He was begining to think that Tsunade had been killed, but as he couldn't prove anything, he said nothing. He was going to figure this out, even if it ment cutting short his nap, which it probably would. The village and his frieands and family were more important than a nap anyway. Oh, yes something was going on, something that would affect everyone in Konoha, and all his future naps and cloud watching sessions. He was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ok, sorry it's been sooooooo long since I've updated. With school and everything, I just really don't have time.

So what do you tihnk of my second chapter?

C'mon. Press the sey little purple button and review. You know you want to.


End file.
